The Warners Meet Bowser
by xinbra
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot drives Bowser crazy


This is my first crossover. How about that I try Animaniacs meets Super Mario. No copyright infringement intended, I do not own Animaniacs for it is owned by the Warner Bros. Inc. and I do not own Super Mario for it is owned by Nintendo.

In the far off land in the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser, the evil king of the Koopas, was plotting what to do in his next scheme. But he hopes that he would succeed this time, which I doubt he will.

Bowser looks at the screen angry.

Bowser: Hey! I didn't ask for your opinion! Just shut up and get on with the fic!

Sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah. Bowser was coming with his next evil plan and then there was a knock on his door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Bowser: Go away! I'm coming with an evil plan!

The door opens wide and a little car with a key comes driving in. Bowser takes a look at the little car and the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister comes popping out.

Yakko: Hello!

Bowser: Aah! Don't do that! The last thing I need right now are three little puppies interrupting me!

Yakko: We're not dogs.

Bowser: Okay cats.

Wakko: We're not cats.

Bowser: Giant bugs, maybe?

Warners: No. We're the Warner Brothers.

Dot: And the Warner Sister.

Yakko: I'm Yakko.

Wakko: I'm Wakko.

Dot: And I'm cute!

Bowser: And I don't care! Get out!

Bowser picks up the Warners and throws them out.

Bowser: And I thought the Mario Brothers were bad enough. Geez Louise. Well back to planning.

Just as Bowser was about to presume, the sees the Warners back inside.

Bowser: Aagh! How did you get back in here?! I just threw you out!

Wakko: That's our little secret. Wanna hear it?

Bowser: No. I'm going to say it again. GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!

Bowser turns back around and sees the Warners again.

Bowser: Again with the popping out of nowhere bit! What do you want?!

Yakko: We just want to have some fun with you.

Boswer: Well I'm not in the mood for fun! I am making a plot to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom for the glory of the Koopa Empire!

The Warners gasp

Yakko: Did you hear that, Sibs? Kidnapping, tsk, tsk, tsk.

Dot: You're a bad, bad turtle.

Bowser: Yeah? So what?

Wakko: So let's dance.

Country music starts playing. Dot grabs Bowser and starts dancing.

Yakko: _Swing your partner by the rear, but wait he doesn't have an ear._

Bowser: I hate country music.

Bowser breaks out of Dot's grip and shoots a fireball at the musicians. They're burnt to a crisp.

Musician 1: We didn't sign on for this.

The all turn to dust. Bowser turns to the kids in anger and stomps towards them.

Bowser: Look! I don't know what you're doing here, but I don't care. Just get out NOW!

We got a shot of outside the castle and Bowser is thrown out this time. Bowser roars in anger and runs back to his castle. He tries to open the door, but it's locked. Meanwhile inside the Warners chant "We're in charge" three times. Bowser continues to bang the door and then Yakko comes out dressed as the guard from the "Wizard of Oz".

Yakko: Nobody gets to see the Wizard. Not in no way and not in no how.

Bowser growls in anger.

Bowser: What wizard?! What are you talking about?! Get out of my way!

Bowser picks up Yakko and throws him like a rag doll. Bowser marches inside and he screams in horror. He sees his castle covered with various things. Toys, and a few posters of Hello Nurse and Mel Gibson.

Bowser: What did you do to my castle?!

Wakko: We just redecorated it.

Dot: Yeah, it was covered with some dusty statues of you and some turtle bones.

Bowser: What are the other villains going to say when they come by, next week? Why you little-!

Wakko and Dot: Uh-oh.

Bowser chases them throughout the castle; Bowser wanted to kill the Warners for this, so he calls out his guards to assist in catching them, but they are nowhere to be found.

Bowser: Where are my guards? (slaps himself on the head) Oh yeah, that's right. I gave them a day off. Back to business.

Bowser continues to pursue the Warners, Yakko joins in being chased by Bowser.

Yakko: What's big, tall, and scaley mad about now?

Dot: He didn't like the remodeling we did around the place.

Wakko: Now he wants to kill us for it.

Yakko: That's gratitude for you.

As the Warners continues to run, Bowser was eventually catching up but he tripped on a rope that was sticking out and an anvil falls on his head. Stars started to circle around his head.

Bowser: Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?

Bowser shook it off and gets back on his feet, but this time he was going to use some magic. He grabs a magic wand he kept in a safe place in case of an emergency. As the Warners run, Yakko noticed that they aren't being chased anymore and they came to a screeching stop.

Yakko: I think he gave up.

Bowser comes popping out.

Bowser: I think not!

Bowser swings his wand; the magic freezes them in their tracks, unable to move. Bowser swings his wand again to create a cardboard box and he packs them inside; then he tapes the box, and he puts a sign the reads "Mail to Dr. Eggman". He puts the box in a cannon, lights it and it fires; the box goes flying off until the sky gets a star twinkle.

Bowser: And good riddance.

Meanwhile, At Dr. Eggman's laboratory, he is coming up with a plan to deal with a plan to deal with his nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog. Then the box crashes through the ceiling and lands right in front of his feet.

Dr. Eggman: What could this be?

The Warners jumps out of the box.

Warners: HELLOOOOOOOOO NURSE!

They kiss him.

The End


End file.
